Territorios del Borde Exterior
right|250px|thumb|Un mapa simplificado de la galaxia. Los Territorios del Borde Exterior, también conocido como el Sistema Exterior o Borde Exterior fue una región escasamente poblada de la galaxia ubicada fuera del Borde Medio antes del Espacio Salvaje y las Regiones Desconocidas. La región más grande de la galaxia, fue hogar de mundos diversos y rugosos, planetas primitivos de la frontera. Historia Días de la Antigua República Guerras Clon Era del Imperio Gobierno Apariciones *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' película * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' *"Bottleneck"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' * *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' *''Star Wars 20: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi'' * * * * * * * * *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' * *''Sabine's Art Attack'' * *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra's Gamble'' * *''Ezra and the Pilot'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' libro *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Strike'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * * *''Star Wars: Kanan'' * * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope'' Golden Book *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy: A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Smuggler's Run'' animated comic *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 2: Skywalker Strikes, Part II'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 4: Vader, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 5: Skywalker Strikes, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Star Wars 6: Skywalker Strikes, Part VI'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Star Wars Book II: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader Book II: Shadows and Secrets'' *''Star Wars 17: Rebel Jail, Part II'' *''Star Wars 18: Rebel Jail, Part III'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I'' *"The Misadventures of Triple-Zero and Beetee" *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 24: End of Games, Part V'' *''Star Wars Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Use the Force!'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' Golden Book *''Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Jedi Training'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Return of the Jedi'' Golden Book *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''El Retorno del Jedi: ¡Cuidado con el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!'' * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: Imperio Destruido, Parte I *''Star Wars: Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Star Wars: Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' * *''Bloodline'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *"A Recipe for Death" *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Antes del Despertar'' *"SaBBotage" *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Part II'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Epic Yarns: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Epic Yarns: Return of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales Episodes I-III'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' *''Universo Star Wars'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' * * * * ; imagen #7 * * * * * * * * * ; imagen #24 * ; imagen #3 * * ; imagen #24 * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Regiones galácticas Categoría:Planetas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior